Love or War?
by A.wesome E.pic B.rilliant
Summary: Jason and Reyna have been friends since they were kids. After Hera switched Percy and Jason, Jason started having feeling for his fake girlfriend, Piper. But now, its more than just a love triangle. Takes place after The Blood Of Olympus. May contain spoilers for The House Of Hades, but I'm not sure. Demigods!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Welcome all! So, this is my fourth fanfic. This will also be (hopefully not) my last fanfiction. Read my other fanfics: The Runaway HOO, My Life, and Visions. I hope you enjoy Love or War. Don't kill me if you are a Jasper or Jeyna shipper. It may be gross, but I ship both. **

**~Jason's POV~**

Reyna and I laughed as we walked through the streets of New Rome. I felt like I had a long time ago. When we weren't Praetors. Of course, I wasn't Praetor anymore. Frank Zhang was.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jason." Reyna said, bumping me on the shoulder. We stood in front of the Praetors' house.

"You too, Rey. I wish you weren't Praetor. We could've hung out more."

"Well, New Rome can't manage itself. And Zhang can't handle it alone."

"Agreed. I'll miss you."

"I will too. It's too bad you'll be living in Camp Half-Blood. I thought you loved New Rome."

"I do, Reyna, but Camp Half-Blood changed me. I wouldn't want to make New Rome more Greek."

"At least Percy and Annabeth are moving to Camp Jupiter. I could use another Roman."

"Percy's Greek."

"I was talking about Annabeth. She fights like a Roman. She's so amazing, even if she's a daughter of Minerva."

"Athena."

"Athena, right..."

We stood standing.

"Good night, Jason. I wish you luck on your journey." She flashed as hesitant smile.

"Good night. I hope New Rome goes well." I smiled at her and went to the Fifth Cohort.

This was my last night. Everything was packed and ready. I reached over and laid on my bed. My last night home.

The next morning, I was awakened by my fellow Romans. Octavian, as creepy as ever, walked around the room with his ripped up teddy bear.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He mumbled, "Another prophecy yet to be fulfilled."

"What prophecy?"

"Ask Rachel. She told me."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Since when did you talk to the Oracle Of Delphi?"

Octavian blushed then glared. I chuckled and picked up my bag. Then, we walked to the forum. Murmurs were heard as I walked past the couches.

"Attention!" Reyna yelled from the front. The murmurs died down. "Jason Grace, our fellow Roman and former Praetor, will leave Camp Jupiter."

"We would like if all Centurions came up and said farewell to the Son Of Jupiter." Frank said. Well, ordered.

All the Centurions lined up.

Reyna announced them by name and Cohort. When their name was called, we shook hands and said good-bye.

"Octavian, First Cohort... Larry, Second Cohort... Hank, Third Cohort... Leila, Fourth Cohort... Dakota, Fifth Cohort...

"Now, the Son Of Jupiter shall go," Frank said. He waved at me and so did everyone else.

"Senatus Populusque Romanus!" We all cried about five times.

Reyna and Frank escorted me to the borders of New Rome.

"We'll all miss you," Reyna said once again.

"Agreed," Frank said.

I hugged my friends.

"I need to check on the forum," Frank said and zoomed off, leaving me alone with Reyna.

Then she asked the fatal question: "Why are you going to Camp Half-Blood?"

"Don't you remember our conversation from last night? I don't want this place to be Greek. Camp Jupiter is fine." I heard a little falter in my voice.

She studied me with keen eyes. Then she snapped, calling Aurum and Argentum, the two dogs.

"You were lying. Well, that was a partial answer. But speak the full truth."

I hesitated.

"I know you, Jason. Speak."

I didn't want to tell her. It would break her heart. But if I don't tell her, I will be broken.

I took a deep breath. "I'm leaving because of love."

She seemed offended, but it only shone in her eyes. "And who might that be exactly?"

"Piper McLean."

"Ah, the daughter of Venus that can't fight."

Now she was using insults. "Aphrodite, not Venus. And she can fight. With three weapons! Katopris, her charmspeak, and her cornucopia!"

"A mirror sword, a voice, and a fruit horn don't help in the game of battle."

"It does actually. After all, she was one of the Seven who beat Gaia."

"Face it, Jason. She's only using you. She's drawing you to her with her Ven- Aphrodite power."

"No, she's not. Good-bye, Reyna." I said and stepped outside of the borders. Reyna had fled.

I called Tempest. The wind horse flew down. I mounted my steed and off I went to Camp Half-Blood.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated. I apologize if its short.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Should I continue? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, people like it. Okay, so, if you don't like the story at that point, you can either leave like it never existed, or you can give me a chance to prove myself.**

**~Piper's POV~ **

It took Jason about two days to get to Camp Half-Blood. Percy and Annabeth, my personal heroes, hadn't left yet. A party was still going on for the quest completion. Of course, the quest ended a week ago.

"Jason!" I yelled and raced to the top of Half-Blood Hill to hug him.

"Hey, Pipes." He said, hugging me back.

I was to happy to threaten him or pull out Katopris.

"How've you been for the last week?" I asked as I lead him down the mountain.

"Great. Reyna told me what happened while I was gone. Octavian really is bloodthirsty..."

I laughed with Jason, feeling like a regular teenager. But I wasn't. I was a half-blood, a daughter of an immortal, a freak.

"How about you?" He asked.

"I've been fine. We celebrated over here for the past six days." He celebrated the first day with us.

"That is a really long party..." He said.

"You know us Greeks."

I laced my fingers with his and rested my head on his strong shoulder.

"Was it true?" I asked, remembering when we were on the quest for Hera.

"Was what true?" We were at the base of the hill now.

"Did you really try to eat a stapler?"

He blushed like a beet. "All heroes have to get theirs scars from something."

"Normal heroes would get them from swords. You tried to eat a stapler."

He stopped talking.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just...remembered something."

"And that would be...?"

"I wouldn't want to worry you. Come, let's go."

By the time we got to the pavilion, many were gaping and looking in awe. But it was not at us; it was at something in the center.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare had collapsed. The Apollos set her on the stool.

(A/N: I apologize if this sucks and is too long to be a prophecy. Im not a child of Apollo. But his poems suck too...)

_The son of Jupiter shall rise above _

_With a daughter of war_

_And a daughter of love_

_The son of wealth shall lead the way_

_For what he does, decides their fate_

_They must look for the mountain with the highest peak_

_Without the princess_

_All will become bleak_

(A/N: Again, sorry if that sucked.)

Rachel fell over to the side once again. The Apollos didn't even try. They just shrugged and left the work to the Hecates, who would be there to bring her back to her cave.

"Princess?" I scoffed.

"Yes, the princess." Chiron said.

"Why is there another prophecy?" Jason complained. "WE JUST SAVED THE WORLD FROM DOMINATION!"

"Jason!" Chiron scolded as if he was talking to a little kid. Jason shut up.

"Do you happen to know who the princess is?" I asked.

"There are many princesses, but I know not of who this one can be. We will discuss this at the campfire."

The campfire was about fifty minutes away.

"Jason, dude!" Percy yelled, coming over with an arm around Annabeth. They both held a glass of red liquid. I had never seen it before. Wine? No, the camp doesn't allow wine. Pomegranate juice?

"Hey, Percy." He simply greeted. Percy took his arm of his girlfriend and gave Jason one of those man hugs.

"Piper?" Annabeth asked. "They are going to need a lot of time. Want to talk?"

She and I left Percy and Jason to do their 'manly' things. Well, if you call playing video games with Leo's new invention 'manly'. Leo's been bugging me about that thing all day!

"So," I said, sitting on a rock as we reached the woods, "whatcha wanna talk about?"

"How about the prophecy?"

I mimicked Jason. "Why is there another prophecy. WE JUST SAVE THE WORLD FROM DOMINATION!"

Annabeth laughed at my impression. For the rest of the time being, we talked about the prophecy. Then, the conch blew.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I apologize if it is short.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Honestly, who do you think is going to die in The Blood Of Olympus and why?**

**Me: I'd say Reyna. Rick never said anything about the seven dying in the prophecy. She said she would bring the Parthenous (How do you spell it?) back to CHB. Maybe she gets killed in battle. Just a theory.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three... In the next chapter, I have a surprise for you. Ha ha, you have to wait. It might take a while cause my cousins are with me. We tend to get a little crazy...**

**[[not really - her**

** cousin]]  
**

**~Reyna's POV~**

It's been about three days since Jason left. An Iris Message, though I still don't understand how they work, was sent from him. I was somewhat glad to see his face, but I felt disappointed too. He turned on me to believe another girl with charmspeak. He'd never know if she was using him.

"Hey, Rey." He said, waving from the Camp.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Geez, Reyna, lighten up!"

"I'm sorry, but if you have nothing important for me, I have New Rome to rule."

I was about to wave through the rainbow, but he said, "Wait, wait- There was a prophecy."

I rolled my eyes. "I know, you idiot, Octavian told me."

He stayed quiet for a minute. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just busy. Now, the prophecy?"

"Chiron-"

"Who?"

"Chiron. You know, trainer of heroes? Well, he's asking if you and Octavian can come over to CHB."

"Over to where?"

"Camp Half-Blood."

"But Frank can't rule New Rome alone. He-"

He looked at me sternly.

"Fine." I said exasperated.

"Yes!" He hissed. "Alright, be here by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Jason, that's going to take two days to get there on Pegasus. Scipio's dead, I can't walk there!"

"Use Arion."

"Who the Pluto is Arion?!"

"Hazel's horse."

I sighed. "You know what? I gotta go. Good-bye, idiot."

I waved through the rainbow, feeling mist curl in my fingers.

"Octavian!" I yelled as I reached his Cohort.

He stepped out. "Did you finally agree that I should be Praetor?"

"No," I started leading him to the Garden Of Bacchus, "Listen. This man, Chiron was it? Yes, his name was Chiron. He wants us to visit Camp Half-Blood for the prophecy."

"Why do I have to come?" He asked.

"Do you dare disagree with the Praetor of New Rome?"

He stayed silent, looking at the ground. A smile crossed my eyes and lips. "We must leave at once."

He looked up. "We're leaving this instant?"

"We must reach New York by tomorrow."

He nodded and left to fetch a chariot and our fastest Pegasus. There weren't very many pegasi anymore. Ever since Scipio died, some others seemed to follow him.

A minute later, Ovtavian and I were in a chariot, pulled by Aliquam. Aliquam was Latin for Speed.

I held the reins. The Pegasus started to fly. Octavian held on the chariot for dear life.

"Gah!" He yelled. I looked behind me, seeing forests and a large yellow house. Time passed quickly as we rode.

By early dawn, we reached Half-Blood Hill. The Camp was renewed. Half of the Big House exploded due to the War Of Camp Half-Blood.

"They're here!" I heard Leo yell. "Sup, Reyna."

"Shut up, idiot. I'm here for official business."

He looked down and Octavian and I were led to the rec room.

Chiron wasn't there, just 'The Seven' (except for Frank and Hazel of course), Nico, Octavian, and me.

We stood there for a while. I waved at Piper hesitantly. She smiled back. We all were silent for a while.

Annabeth spoke,

"The son of Jupiter shall rise above..."

Percy joined her.

"With a daughter of war..."

Piper.

"And a daughter of love..."

Apparently, Octavian wanted to join.

"The son of wealth shall lead the way..."

Nico.

"For what he does decides their fate..."

Me.

"They must find the mountain with the highest peak..."

Leo.

"Without the princess..."

Jason finished.

"All will become bleak..."

More silence. I decided to take charge.

"Who shall come on this quest? Obviously, we need to save her."

"The son of Jupiter is obviously me." Jason stated.

"The son of wealth can only mean Pluto." I stated.

"Or Hades..." Nico said. I grew kind of fond of him since the Parthenon. (Thank you, BlouIsBoredAgain, [my cousin].)

I looked over at Nico. His eyes sulked and his skin was still pale.

"So you want to come?" I asked.

"I have to." He said.

"Alright," Annabeth said, lacing her fingers, "that leaves two more spots: the daughter of love and daughter of war."

"That'd be us!" Two girls, one with too much make up and the other one was bulky, said. They walked in the room.

"Who the Pluto are you? Were you eavesdropping? " I asked.

"Only the best in Camp." The one with make up said, ignoring the second question.

"Percy and Annabeth saved the world." I said. "What did you do?"

They stayed silent. "We're the popular ones."

"That would be me and Annabeth." Percy said.

"Ladies," Leo said, "a word."

Leo and the two walked outside. Moments later, there were 2 screams. Leo came in, trying to take fire off his clothes.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Drew Tananka, daughter of Aphrodite." Leo said.

"That explains war and love..."

"That's another problem. Reyna," she addressed, "Clarisse, you, and me are all daughters of war."

"I'm pitching in for love." Piper raised her hand. "My charmspeak has improved."

"It's not like you can play rock, paper, scissors to go on the quest," Percy pointed out.

"And we don't have much time." Annabeth started to fidget.

"I'll go," I stood, "Annabeth, you've been to Tartarus and back. You retrieved the Parthenon. I'll go for the sake of your life."

Annabeth nodded. She looked tired. The moon was shining through the window.

We were all dismissed. I was taken to the Athena cabin to rest.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Anyone here a Hunter of Artemis?**

**Me: YES! I feel ashamed. Annabeth, aeb friend, not a word about him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the surprise! Well not really... **

**~Nico's POV~**

Today was the day of the quest. Yesterday's meeting was as awkward as my feelings.

"You ready, Death Breath?" Piper asked, slinging a backpack over her shoulder. Katopris was sheathed by her side. A slight vision of a green monster blinked over the sword.

"Of course..." I said.

"Where's your stuff?"

"I don't need stuff."

She stayed quiet. Jason and Reyna, in their Roman glory, walked to where Piper and I were.

"Let's go?" Jason asked, taking Piper's arm. I looked over at Reyna. She frowned in their direction.

I nodded and we started off the hill. Once we reached the bottom, I staggered back.

"What?" They all asked.

"A dead soul." I said, stepping forward to her. She was sitting on the ground. "What's your name?"

"Autumn de Bree. Who are you?" She had a slight English accent, but her name told me she was part French. She did have autumn-like hair. Her skin was pale, like mine. Her eyes were forest green. But, of course, she looked faintish. Like a thin sheet of white was draped on her.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Conneticut in the New England."

She meant the colonies. Dang, she's old...

"Listen, Nico," Piper crossed her arms, "I know you like flirting with dead people, but can we get a move on?"

"Wait." I continued to speak to Autumn. "Why are you here?"

"I felt an urge. I've met a lot of other souls along the way." She looked down. Thee was a tingling sensation coming from her.

"Autumn, are you a half-blood?"

Autumn looked up, fear in her eyes. "I wish I wasn't. My mother was Aphrodite. Who are you?"

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Now, did you see her?"

"Who?" Autumn stood up.

"The princess."

More fear in her eyes. "I saw her."

"Where is she?"

She hesitated. "I... I don't remember. Just follow the sound of the souls." A moment later, she was gone.

I stood straight. "Come."

They followed me. By the time we got to the city, people were staring at us. The mist must have shown them we had guns.

"At night," I finally said, "we have to shadow travel."

"You sure about that?" Jason asked.

"Positive. We have a long way to travel. Since you guys aren't stupid, I'm guessing you know we're going to the Himalayas."

"We're going to Asia?" Piper asked. "How far can you travel?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to stop in California. It'll take all my strength, but we'll make it."

"For now, we will need to travel West." Reyna joined. "We can make it to Pennsylvania by nightfall."

We continued to walk. We'd talk I pass time. Reyna was right; we did reach Pennsylvania by nightfall. Well, the border. The forest was quiet. Jason and Piper collapsed, leaving Reyna and I alone at the newly built campfire. Of course, we had to pull the two by the warmth.

"So..." She said. Reyna didn't look tired. Maybe I did... "What's the plan?"

"After about an hour of rest, I will shadow travel us to California. If things don't work out, we might en up in either New Mexico or Nevada."

She laughed slightly. It was the first time I ever heard her laugh.

"I'll take first watch." She said. "You need the most rest."

I smiled at her and curled up on the col ground. "Good night, Reyna."

"Good night, Nico..."

Her voice faded as I slipped into a dream.

"Don't fail..."

"Don't die..."

"Don't leave..."

Three voices swirled in my head.

The weeping of a thousand souls was the only thing to be heard. A soul was in each state. Our destination, on the top of the mountain, was a girl. The princess. Her clothes were silver, green, black, white, and brown. But at the same time, it wasn't. Her form was shifting an her life was fading. Every minute, she would cry out in pain. The cage was golden, like the net Hephaestus used on Aphrodite and Ares. The unbreakable kind, though. A tentacle grapes her from the waist and slammed her against a tree. She cried in agony, but then she was placed bak in her cage. And throughout everything, I couldn't see her face.

She knelt on the ground, trying to gain strength. The wind crackled around her and the ground looked like it was going to split apart.

"No!" She yelled.

"Nico, wake up!" Reyna slapped me in the face. I awoke in a cold sweat. "Even Piper's charmspeak couldn't wake you up."

"They're all dead." I told them. They stared confused.

I stood and looked back, feeling a cold breath down my back. Another soul.

"Another one?" Jason asked. I nodded.

The soul was a little boy. He looked blonde, but not as blonde as Jason. He was as blonde as Luke Castellan. His eyes were swamp green.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't speak; he shrugged. He didn't know who he was.

"Where did you come from?"

He pointed West.

"Ohio?"

He nodded.

"Are there others?"

He nodded again. Then he vanished. His time was done.

"It's time for shadow- Never mind then."

Apparently, there was a hellhound attack behind my back.

How did I miss this?

I took my shadow sword and stabbed the creature in the thigh. He immediately turned to dust.

"Children of Hades..." Jason said, breathing through his mouth. "Always making it easier to kill."

"Shadow Travel?" I asked. "We might make it to Nevada, Caliornia, or New Mexico in five minutes."

They nodded and huddled up against me.

I whispered my desired location. Black swirled around us, enveloping us in darkness. Every time we passed a state, I felt weaker. I collapsed when the ride was over.

I couldn't much see anything after that. I just remembered being carried somewhere in the corner where I could rest.

When I woke, I saw that we were in a hotel room. It looked vaguely familiar. But, I didn't question. I was pressed against the corner of the room. Reyna was playing a war game on the TV, battling Jason. Didn't that attract monsters? Piper watched from the bed, eating a bag of chips. I noticed they were in new clothes. The room spelt like jasmine. Where are we?

I stood, stumbling at first. "Guys, let's keep walking..."

"No way, Nico," Piper said, "This place is awesome. We got in here for free!"

Free...? Good service...? What am I missing?

"How'd you get the video game?"

"Here." Jason chucked a green card at me. One look, I dropped it.

We were in the Lotus Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I worked really hard on where everything is, okay? I'm also trying to make it like the book.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Who do you think the princess is?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I just realized I ship Octachel... That was random. Anyway, I am sorry if there are typos and random stuff everywhere. I'm just to lazy to fix it. This chapter may be straight forward. I won't be able to update everyday this week cause its testing time. **

**Random shout-outs:**

**To my cousins, BlouIsBoredAgain and YourBestFriend. And to AnnabethChase712, who has read all my stories and is my friend. Oh, I decided I will make another fanfiction. Should it be a Caleo, Percabeth, or Jiper (or Jeyna... Whatever) fanfiction? Or should I do one with Nico?  
**

**~Jason's POV~**

"Are you okay, Nico?" I asked, still playing my game.

"We have to get out of here!" He said, grabbing us all.

"Hey!" We complained.

He tried shadow traveling through he darkness, but it didn't work.

"What gives? Come on, buddy, a few hours wouldn't hurt."

"You don't understand!" He cried.

"Stop yelling, your hurting my ears." Reyna complained.

"Yes, stop." Piper agreed.

"Why? It's so fun here." Reyna said, smiling.

"This isn't good..." He said.

I didn't understand what he was talking about. Suddenly, he went up to me and said, "Dead. Piper is dead. Everything is an illusion. Percy and Annabeth, they're gone too. Reyna, Camp Jupiter, everything. It's all gone."

I felt taken aback. My heart pounded. That was my biggest fear.

I fell to the ground, turning back to reality.

"What...What happened?"

"Percy told me that telling someone their biggest fear can shock them back to reality. Now, take Piper and I'll do Reyna."

I stepped over to Piper, who was eating her bag of chips again.

"Pip-"

"Leave me alone..."

"Piper! Your dad, he's back with the fire. Camp Half-Blood burned down..." I continued to ramble. Soon, the two were back to reality.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain." Nico said, dragging us through the hallways. "How long has it been?"

"About ten hours..." I replied.

"And you didn't tell me?!"

"You looked peaceful sleeping..."

"That's not a good excuse! It's been six days!"

"How'd you know that?" Reyna asked. We dashed through the kid-infested arcade.

"I do, alright?!" We reached the door.

"Sir, were you upset with our service?" The clerk asked.

"Very..." I replied.

"Did you try our 'Unlimited Card'?"

"We don't want it!"

He ushered us out the door and into the night.

"Six days!" He screamed. "Okay, time is running out. Come on, we have to reach Guam."

"Guam?" Piper asked. "Are you-"

We dissolved into the darkness.

The next time I looked at the sky, the sun was rising and Nico collapsed again. Reyna picked him up with ease. Piper stumbled over the white sand. I caught her in my arms.

"Guam," Reyna said. "We're on an island in the middle of the Pacific."

"Poor Nico," Piper stepped away from me to stroke the young boy's hair. "We must've drained him."

"And we can't travel much farther without him." I said. "He'll have to rest again."

"It's not much time before dawn." Piper noted.

"Can we move on? Nico's getting heavy..."

I nodded. Hopefully, I wouldn't lead us to another trap.

A small hut was placed about a mile away. The place seemed oddly deserted. I picked up my weapon: A new celestial bronze - imperial gold blade mix. Courtesy of Leo.

We walked through the sand, often stumbling.

Once we reached the hut, the door opened automatically.

"I've been watching you..." Said the man at the door. His hair was swept over his eyes, do I couldn't see.

I stared awkwardly at the tall man in front of me. "Hello, sir. We're...er...sorry to bother you, but may we take shelter in your hut? You see, we've been traveling for days and were awfully hungry."

"I don't take guests." He replied.

Piper staggered forward. Reyna did the same, Nico still in her arms.

Piper used her charmspeak, "You will let us in."

He stated down at her and hesitantly repeated. "I... I will let you in."

"You will feed us."

"I will feed you."

"You will introduce yourself."

He stopped for a second. "I don't have a name."

"How can you not have a name?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Then let's call you..." Reyna started to think. "Igor."

I stared at her. "Why Igor?"

She shrugged. "First name that popped into my head."

"I'm Piper," she said, "that's Reyna, Jason, and that little guy right there is Nico."

Igor nodded. "Come." He sounded like Nico for a second. He repeated, "Come." His voice was normal.

This was going to be strange. All I knew, was I probably led us into a trap.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. I know, short. Don't kill me.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Should I write another fanfic? (5th one)**

**Random thing (mortals)**

**Percy: I want to be a super hero.**

**Annabeth: Superman? Ironman?**

**Percy: No, Your Man.**

**(Plain adorable...)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't make up the Percabeth thing. My cousin and I were on Facebook (I hate Facebook. No offense, but it sucks...) and we found it. Oh, and Igor is that man in the hut.**

**I was skimming through YouTube videos today and I watched one called: PJO FANDOM STEREOTYPES (William Welch King) I just wanted to say he sucks. I know, I know, harsh. Buy seriously-**

**He shipped PERCHEL! Freakin' PERCHEL! I mean, who does that?**

**He's like Octavian. He's wants to kill teddy bears...**

**(I'm sorry if this offends you...) He ships PERNICO. It's Percico, dude, get it right.**

**He hates Piper. WHY?! Sure I ship Jeyna a little, but I don't hate Piper. Piper is an amazing character. Plus, Jiper already exists. Hopefully, Reyna/Nico will happen.**

**He said Camp Jupiter sucks. That hurts a fellow Roman like me.**

**So, if your out there, I want to tell you: THOSE AREN'T STEREOTYPES! THEY'RE OPINIONS! And honestly, to me, your opinions suck. (Don't mean to hurt you, but really.) **

**Sorry for putting a lot here, but I want to recommend a book. The Princess Bride (abridged) by William Goldman. When I was reading it, I loved it. Now I'm getting the movie! If you'd been with me throughout all my fanfics, you could tell I'm a bookworm. **

**Random: LONG LIVE CALEO, JIPER, PERCABETH, FRAZEL, NEYNA!**

**~Piper's POV~**

I took a deep breath and entered the small hut. The inside was empty. On the outside, I had seen a little camp. I guess this is where he goes when it rains.

I took off my backpack and sat on the ground, feeling the sand sift through my fingers.

"I'll be back." Igor said and stepped outside.

Reyna and Jason sat down next to me.

"Hey," Reyna said, handing Nico over to one of us, "can someone take him?"

"I got it." Jason picked up the small boy. "He's light..."

"When he collapses, not really." Reyna shook her head.

I stared at the ground, thinking about why Igor sounded like Nico. Igor didn't look like a half-blood, not at all really. But something about him seemed irregular.

Minutes later, Igor entered the room with a large fish.

"Eat!" He bellowed, dropping the fish on some banana leafs.

Reyna, Jason, and I started to eat, not forgetting to force feed Nico.

"Can someone open his mouth?" Jason asked, holding up a spoonful.

"Gah!" Nico jerked awake. "Where are we? And who the Hades is that?"

"I am Igor." He answered.

Nico smelt the air and cringed. "Were you feeding me fish?"

"Yes..." I answered slowly.

He sighed heavily and looked at the ground. Jason lightly punched his half-cousin on the arm and whispered harshly to him. I couldn't hear.

Nico stood up. "How long have I slept this time?"

"About an hour." Reyna estimated.

"That's good enough." Nico brushed his shoulders. "Um... Igor? Thank you for your hospitality but we must leave."

"No one can leave!" He yelled. The doors closed. I started to feel drowsy. Igor smiled cruelly at us. That's when I noticed it. His eyes. No- His eye. "Half-bloods! So ignorant."

I stared terrified and yelled at Jason. "Why do you keep leading us into traps?!"

He was petrified. He couldn't mov. Reyna couldn't move either.

"Reyna! Jason!" I screamed, standing up. Nico wasn't frozen.

"Piper!" He yelled as Igor picked him by the waist.

"Put him down, you stupid Cyclops!" I used all my charmspeak.

He twirled the boy in his hands. "Ah, daughter of Aphrodite. Well, I'm not as ignorant as the other Cyclopes."

I leaned back and stared at the Cyclops.

"Piper," Nico cried, "if I die, tell Percy I love him!"

"YOU WHAT?!" I screamed in shock. Nico was... Nevermind.

Igor continued to spin him. I unsheathed Katopris, hoping I still knew how to fight. I jammed the blade into Igor's right ankle. He bellowed in agony.

I stabbed him in the thigh, causing Nico to fall out of his hand. Nico groaned and rolled to his side.

"Wake the other two!" I yelled, battling the monster.

I saw Nico nod. Igor slashed me in the stomach with a fish spine. It left me a mark, I was sure. I used my left hand to stop the bleeding.

(A/N: This part is for all The Princess Bride fans. References!)

"TO THE DEATH!" Igor screamed.

"No, to the pain!" I said.

We stopped fighting.

"I'm not very familiar with that phrase."

"Let's me explain. To the pain means I cut off below your ankles. Then, I cut off your hands at the wrists. After, your nose and your right eyeball followed by the left."

"And then my ears! I get it."

"WRONG! You keep your ears. So every scream of every child will be yours to cherish. Every mother that says, 'Dear God, what is that thing?' will ring in your perfect ears."

"Your bluffing." But he seemed nervous.

"Maybe your right. Maybe I am bluffing. Should I cut off your ankles, or should I just aim for your heart?"

I didn't give him time to answer. I just took my blade and it moved to his chest. That dumb Cyclops didn't know he can regenerate? I can't believe he believed me.

By the time I looked back, Jason as Reyna were shivering.

"I hate Cyclopes..." Jason said, rocking back and forth. I kicked Igor's monster dust around so he would regenerate so fast.

"Then why did you lead us in here?" Reyna glared at him.

"Jason," Nico said, "we all maybe friends here, but I hate you."

Jason shrugs. "Wanna keep going?"

I rolled my eyes. "What else would we do, Sparky?"

Nico led us outside. It was warm and dark.

"Next time," Nico said, "don't move until Im awake."

And again we moved.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Are you a bookworm, nerd, geek, dork, or none of the above?**

**Bookworm: You need books to survive.**

**Nerd: Science (and other subjects) smart. **

**Geek: Computer (or gadget) whiz.**

**Dork: You don't care about popularity.**

**Me: All 4.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I decided on what my next story is going to be. It's called "Perspective". Don't ask why. **

**Summary of Perspective:**

**Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso are facing lots if problems. Including: Bullying, rumors, and much more painful things. Reyna, Clarisse, Rachel, and Drew, the masterminds of the operation, do everything and everytging to destroy their lives. Mortals. I'm sorry if they are too OOC. **

**Like it? Hate it? Tell me. So... That's it. **

**~Reyna's POV~**

China. That's where we were now. Well, the border. The Himalayas weren't far.

"Jason," Nico muttered, looking drowsy. "Fly."

Jason held Piper and me by the waist.

"Don't take me." Nico said. "I hate heights."

Jason took a long glance at Nico before nodding. He flew.

"Jason!" Piper and I yelled. We were so high up and I felt like I was slipping from his grip.

"Don't be scared." He said. "Almost at the top."

The top of the snowy mountain was only fifty feet away.

Once we reached the top, we were restless - especially Jason. He heaved, looking like he needed to collapse.

"Here," Piper and I helped him up.

"That prophecy didn't go in order." He heaved.

Piper smiled. "Let's find that princess."

Even if it was cold, we trudged through the snow. The air got thinner as we walked around.

"I don't see her!" We yelled from our spots.

We reached the center where we had come from.

Piper held her cornucopia. "It's getting late." We've been searching for an hour. "I looked at Katopris. It showed a monster. It had tentacles and... I can't say more."

"Chthonian." I muttered. "I should have known."

"How?"

"He took my mother, a mortal one, when I was young." (A/N: Had to make that up.) A tear rolled down my cheek.

Piper threw me a sympathetic smile. She reached her into cornucopia and produced a sugar cookie. "You want a sugar cookie?"

I smiled. "It's not very wise to give a Roman sugar, but I will gladly accept." I gingerly took the cookie, realizing how hungry I was. "Jason, fly is down. We need to feed di Angelo."

He nodded and held us by the waist. Piper and I clung on to him and he flew down.

Nico was curled on the ground of the nearby forest. He had built a fire, but it wasn't burning well. Piper fired some dried berries into it and it started to burn better. I finished the cookie.

"Finally, you came back." He said, his teeth clattering.

"Nico," Piper said, "your lucky Im a daughter of Aphrodite." She produced a sweater from her small backpack. "Magic back pack..."

"Can you get a blanket?" Jason asked. Nico put on the black sweater.

"I can pull a bed out of this thing! Of course I can get a blanket."

She reached into her backpack and got out a soft quit. "It's like my cornucopia or Leo's tool-belt. You just got to wish for it."

Piper draped the warm quilt around us. She didn't seem to mind that it was getting wet. The fire blazed in front of us. It wasn't perfect, but it seemed like it.

"Guys," I spoke, "we traveled this far for no reason. Chthonian is a very cruel monster. He could've taken her to another area. In other words, he's not here."

"And somehow," Nico said, "I can no longer shadow travel. When I try, I bump into a wall and slide down."

Nico got up and whispered. Then he ran and- He bumped into the air and slide down. He rubbed his head and came back.

"Fly." Jason said. "I will fly us back."

"But where will we be going?"

"We're going as far as I can fly. Dang, I would give everything to have Festus back."

"The dragon-head on the Argo II?" I asked as Piper gave food from her horn.

"Yeah, he was disabled. Crashed into King Midas' mansion. Now, he's only a head."

"What happened to him anyway?"

"The Hephaestus kids are trying to rebuild him."

"What about the Argo?"

"Safe in a Bunker."

We all stayed quiet and ate.

"I'll take first watch." I said.

"It's okay, Reyna." Piper said. "I'll do it."

"No, I insist."

"How about you two do it together?" Jason suggested.

Jason and Nico slept as Piper and I watched.

"I always thought love was pathetic." I said suddenly. "With Jason, I realized it was."

"Love is not pathetic, war is. Why should we have wars anyway?"

"War is an art."

"So is love!"

"You want a bet on your life?"

"Bring it on."

I realized I had started a fight, but I've been wanting to do this since Jason and Piper came to Camp Jupiter together.

She took a first swing. Bad mistake, Romans go first. I swung at her waist, but she parried.

"How about we take this to old fashioned fencing?" She said.

"I would think a daughter of the love goddess would care about modern fashion, but let's have it your way.

(A/N: Princess Bride reference. Just the first sentence. )

I tried Agrippa, but she did Bonetti's defense. We started conversation, but we blocked every advance. We traded blows until I stabbed her in the waist. Not deep enough to kill her, but deep wound her for eternity.

"Ugh!" She staggered back, trying to stop the bleeding. "Jason!"

He jumped up. "What happened?!" Jason stared to Piper, then me, then back to Piper. "Reyna?"

I didn't speak. I always wanted to hurt Piper, but having the two mad at me? That was okay.

I shrugged. "I thought you said she could fight."

"Yes, but she's a-" Jason stopped talking.

"I'm a what, Jason?" Piper asked. Nico began to stir.

"Your a- Your a..."

"I'm a girl? I'm a daughter of Aphrodite? Tell me, Jason. What am I?"

He didn't speak.

"I know what I'm not." Piper continued. "Your girlfriend."

That concluded the awkward night I had created.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. That was super-sucktastic...**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Would you rather be Reyna or Piper in this situation?**

**Me: Honestly, Reyna. **


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize if the last chapter was quickly. I needed them to fight... There's suppose to be a rivalry between Piper and Reyna, so I can give you wonderful people what you want. Oh, if you survived this long reading my story you are amazing. (Annabeth, I always knew anyway. Your already amazing.) **

**~Nico's POV~**

I didn't understand what was happening. I heard the fight, but I was to tired to get up and stop it.

"It's better you all sleep," Jason suggested. "Your going a little over your head."

"So your saying your so perfect, everyone has to like you?" Piper questioned sitting up.

"Hey, I saved you from Midas!"

"Yes, and I've saved you from many things. The time when we were underwater and my cornucopia produced fresh water. The time when I saved you from the river god. The time when I saved you from Medea-"

"SLEEP!" I screamed and fell back down.

The dreams were to horrible to mention.

When I woke up, we were flying. Heights...

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"We've already passed Guam." Reyna answered. "We're going to..."

"New Mexico. We're making our way back to Camp Half-Blood." Piper said harshly. Her side had healed.

"Sh!" Jason said and we all hushed up.

I didn't understand the trouble between the three. I mean, why does love matter? I don't have one... I frowned.

About twenty minutes later, we reached New Mexico. Jason collapsed.

"I'm not taking him." Piper and Reyna said. I looked down at the blonde boy on the ground and sighed. Taking him by the wrists, I dragged him across the streets. We were so close to the border.

"Next stop: Colorado." I said, leading the girls (and dragging Jason) to the next state. "He's gonna be out for a day."

The girls didn't speak. We just continued to walk across the state until it was night. We built a camp near a clearing.

Jason stirred. "Mahuma..." He muttered.

"Did you just say 'my mama'?" Piper asked.

Jason fell asleep again. This time, he snored.

"Wake up!" I slapped the son of Jupiter.

He stood up. "WHERE ARE WE?"

"Colorado, dingus." Piper answered.

"You've been harsh since last night, Pipes."

She unsheathed Katopris. "Don't. You. Dare. Call. Me. Pipes." Piper slashed his shoulder, making a scar.

"I'm starting to appreciate her." Reyna nodded.

"Food..." I whispered.

Piper nodded. She was still in good terms with me. But with Reyna and Jason? Not really.

She held her horn. Sour berries spewed from it.

"Sorry, Im in a bad mood."

"Can I try?" I asked and she handed me the horn. I closed my eyes.

I thought about the time on the Argo II when we ate lunch. When Reyna was there. Everyone was happy. Up until I saw Percy and Annabeth together...

Then I thought about how we win the giant war. When Reyna, Coach Hedge, and I reached Half-Blood Hill and returned the Parthenon.

"Nico, you can stop now." Came Reyna's voice.

I opened my eyes and saw a mountain of fruit. "Wow."

"Yes, wow. Eat." Reyna started to eat a banana. Piper didn't object.

I looked over at the forest while I stuffed some fruit back in the cornucopia. A small moaning creature hid behind a large tree.

Taking a star fruit with me, I ventured toward the creature.

"Nico?" Reyna asked.

I ignored her and kept going. Soon, I was lost.

The creature barked and growled.

"Bon-" I asked. "Bonetti?"

The dog panted. Bonetti had been my dog in Italy. It ran away when I was 5. I hadn't seem him since.

I reached out to hug the dog when I realized he was a ghost.

"Come, Bonetti. Here boy!" I led him to the campfire.

"Who's a good boy?" I asked him as we reached the camp.

"Am I hallucinating?" Jason asked.

"No, this is Bonetti."

"You named a dog after a fencing move?" Reyna asked.

I nodded.

"What's he here for?" Piper questioned.

"He could lead us. Surely Thanatos won't take him yet."

"But we need to rest, Nico." Piper said. "Your dog will be gone by tomorrow."

Bonetti growled at Piper.

"Bad!" I said. He started to pant.

"Nico, talk to your dog if you want." Reyna waved her hand dismissively. "We're gonna sleep."

"You have bad grammar?" Nico asked.

"Shut up, di Angelo."

And so I did.

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated**

**QUESTION TIME?**

**(I'm sorry) Do you have paranoia?**

**Me: Yes. I'm scared to go in the bathroom at night. Okay, TMI.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. So, I have a not-so-impossible idea. How about 20 reviews per 5 chapters? Can we at least try?**

**Read this fanfic:**

**You will come back won't you? **

**Six months. Annabeth's feelings for six months when Percy... a part of her, goes missing. She has nothing to hold onto and the amazing Annabeth's here to share her feelings. Six months, six chapters. But he will come back to her... eventually. She knows it.**

**It's awesome. Send recommendations if you want. Oh, I MADE A SONG-FIC CALLED 'TERRIBLE THINGS'. PLEASE READ IT.**

**~Jason's POV~**

When everyone was asleep, I picked them up.

"Still heavy..." I muttered. I put Reyna and Piper over my shoulder and carried Nico in my arms.

After the Giant War, I learned I could sit on clouds. I willed one to me, creating fog. Why hadn't I done this before?

I rested the three on the cloud and mounted it myself. Then, I called Tempest. Gently, I took strips of the cloud and created reins.

"Heyah!" I yelled and Tempest flew. The cloud became a chariot.

"Whaha?" Nico asked and screamed. He started to hyperventilate.

"Almost to New York!" I yelled, waking the girls.

"I wondered why it was so cold..." Reyna said, shivering.

"Need a blanket?" Piper asked.

"I thought you were mad at me for almost killing you." Reyna replied.

"I'm just mad at the boy who tried to eat a stapler. At least you appreciate that I could actually fight."

"Piper, I-" I started.

"Shut up, Sparky."

I stayed quiet. Nico was breathing heavily.

The Empire State Building was in view after about an hour. Camp Half-Blood was about a mile away.

"Almost home guys." I announced.

They were quiet when we reached Camp.

"Ah, Jason!" Chiron galloped over to me. "It's been weeks! Have you saved the Princess?"

"I'm afraid not, Chiron." Reyna responded. "She was not on Mount Everest."

Chiron started to fidget. "But... The prophecy has to be fulfilled. This is the fist time since Perseus came that we failed."

"We could keep searching..." Piper suggested.

"She could be dead by now." Nico pointed out.

"I agree with Piper." Reyna said. "We can't quit."

"But where will you look?" Chiron asked.

"The mountain with the highest peak..." Piper muttered. "Mount Olympus."

"Mount Olympus? What about the gods? Aren't they up there?" I asked.

"After the war," Nico said, "the gods flew into the stars. Mount Olympus hasn't been used and won't know when they come back down."

I stared blankly at the sky. "Then let's go."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are appreciated. Sorry if that was SUPER SHORT.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**... Do you have any pets?**

**Me: Two dogs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**...People still aren't reading my other stories (You know who you are.). Please give it a chance. In this chapter, I will reveal who the princess is. You would be mildly surprised at who she is. **

**Random: Poseidon animals hate me... My fish died, my crabs ate each other, a horse tried to bite me, and sharks swam away from me. I conclude, I am a daughter of Pluto, not Poseidon or Neptune.**

**~Piper's POV~**

Should I join the Hunters? No, just because one boy crushed my heart (by judging by my gender) doesn't mean I should quit love for eternity.

Nico, by surprise, was able to do the same thing as Jason. But instead of clouds, he used shadows. The shadows seemed better than the clouds. Softer, lighter...

A skeletal horse, Radar as Nico called him, was reined in the front. In his (both the horse and Nico) presence, I could smell, hear, feel, and see fear.

"Why did you name him Radar?" Reyna asked. She didn't seem to feel the fear.

"He radiates negative energy." Nico said, wrapping the shadowy ropes around his wrists.

"Nico," Jason looked like he was about to throw up, "I think I have paranoia..."

"Then Radar's in a happy mood."

"That makes no sense." I said.

Nico rolled his eyes. "Be glad he travels faster." Nico made his horse run toward a building, where the shadow casted to the right. We flew into it and dissolved.

The next time I saw light, we were on Mount Olympus. Everything was dark and gloomy.

"Good-bye, Sunshine..." I muttered and walked with the other three.

"Where could Chthonian be?" Reyna asked, holding the hilt of her sword.

A roar sounded west.

"Did that answer your question?" I asked. Reyna nodded and we walked towards the noise. A guttural scream sounded.

"No! Please!" A girl yelled.

We ran up a hill and looked down. There it was: Chthonian and the princess.

I narrowed my eyes and gasped. Was that...

"THALIA!" Jason screamed and ran toward his sister. The rest of us followed.

It made sense: Thalia was the daughter of Zeus, king of the skies. Thalia was the princess of Olympus.

Chthonian stood two stories high. He wasn't all that tall, but he sure was hideous. He looked like a giant squid that could breathe on land. Chthonian swelled as Jason broke off one of his tentacles.

"He can travel underground." Reyna said. "How did he get on Olympus?"

"Monsters do what they have to." I said, running up to stabbed the monster.

"Hit it in the heart!" Nico yelled, slashing the monster to make it weak.

"Where's the heart?" Jason yelled back.

"Just follow my directions!" Thalia instructed. "Fly up."

Jason did.

"Higher! ... Now more to the right ... Stab!"

Jason thrust his sword into the squid. I slashed his back and front. Reyna and Nico did the same.

Chthonian roared in pain an let Thalia go. Jason willed the wind to set her down gently. Chthonian died and crumpled to dust. I took my cornucopia and willed it to spread water all over the dust so it was hard or it to regenerate.

Thalia coughed. Monster dust was caught in her throat.

"Here," I gave her the horn, which was still spouting water.

Thalia took a long sip an handed it back to me.

"Your the princess?" Reyna asked.

"I am not a princess." Thalia stood. She was about an inch taller than Reyna. "I am the lieutenant of Artemis."

"A Hunter? My sister, Hylla, is queen of the Amazons."

"So your like a princess too?" Thalia asked.

"No. Listen, ah... What's you name again?"

"I'd ask the same. I'm Thalia Grace, sister of Jason, lieutenant of Artemis, and daughter of Zeus."

"I'm Reyna. I cannot speak my full name, for I forbade it. Daughter of Bellona, Roman goddess of warfare."

"Okay, then. Now, tell me about this princess business."

We told her about the prophecy, our quest, and where we had been. She listened closely, nodding intently.

In return, she told us about what happened to her. Thalia spoke about Chthonian and how he ha captured and tortured her.

"Oh well," Thalia said, staring at the dark sky, "I need to find the Hunters. The manticore regenerated and took a hostage. Good-bye."

We waved and Thalia stood at the edge.

"And Jason," she continued, "this may be the last time I see you." Thalia threw a dagger at the ground. 'J T G'.

"Jason, Thalia Grace." Jason said. Thalia smiled and jumped off of Olympus.

We peered over the edge to watch Thalia as she fell through the sky. She stood straight. When the wind blew, she dissolved into nothing.

"Come on," Jason said, picking up the dagger, "let's go home."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**This might be weird: What is your social scale?**

**Me:**

**Family - "Your such a killjoy." "Why can't you be like your cousins?" (Bad)**

**Friends - "Your so weird." "Can you stop saying that?" "Your alright." (Okay)**

**Strangers and Acquaintances (or some of you guys, you know who you are) - "You seem so perfect." "I want to be you." "Your amazing." (Defiantly awesome)**

**SEND IN QUESTIONS! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, right? I just have a few more weeks until summer vacation. Fanfictions galore! I will not tell you why Thalia won't see Jason anymore and why she jumped off the building. That info is classified (sort of). But if you want to know, find the code somewhere on my profile. It's in italics. NO ABBREVIATIONS! Please read my profile while your at it. And it would work better if you had a story I could review on.**

**I deleted Terrible Things. Apparently, (I don't read the guidelines, please forgive me) copying the song is against the rules. Please don't call me stupid for not knowing. I would like to thank catspay (Im sorry, I forgot your name) for telling me.**

**I was reading a fanfic called The Sassy Seven Demigods or something like that. It's a Ask the Demigods fanfic. Read it, it's awesome. If you have, remember the part about Hazel, Nico, and bananas? I did that to my mom and she told me I was crazy... I just couldn't stop laughing.**

**~Reyna's POV~**

Nico flew us down in his chariot. Radar, the skeleton horse, broke into bones and disappeared.

We walked back to Camp Half-Blood, tired.

"Hey, buddies," Leo walked up to us, arms in the air.

"Shuddup, Leo," Nico said, swaying slightly.

"I'm going to bed," Jason and Piper said at the same time. They left to their cabins.

"What about me?" Leo pouted.

"Go away, Valdez." I said. He left.

I stared at Nico.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked awkwardly.

I smiled. "Sure."

Together, we walked to Long Beach Sound.

Once we sat on the sand, I said, "Thank you."

Nico blinked. "What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Thank you for saving us. At the Lotus, at the Cyclops hut..."

He blushed. "Well, your welcome."

We stayed quiet, looking over the ocean, and sat close to each other.

After while, I spoke. "I am not great with showing affection. But I think your worth the show."

"What do you mean?"

I leaned over an draped my arm over his shoulder. "Your better than Jason, di Angelo. I don't know why I was jealous of him and Piper."

"You were jealous?" He stared at me with his brown eyes. I stared back.

"Of course. I mean, a Roman like me shouldn't be jealous with a whole camp and city to run. But in those cities, there were families, and I hoped to be in one."

"You've... You've never had a family?"

"I ran away from home when my mortal mom died. My sister, Hylla, and I somehow got to Circe's island. Then, Percy and Annabeth came to blow it up. So, no. I never had a family."

"But your like the mother of Camp Jupiter. The one that takes care and keeps things in order. Here, at Camp Half-Blood! You have us as your brothers and sisters. Companions. So, you, Reyna Ramirez, have a family."

"How'd you know my last name?"

He blushed again. "That's not important..."

I stood. "Thank you again, Nico. You've shown me many." I turned to leave.

Nico held my wrist and made me face him. He looked down at our hands then at me. "Reyna, we've been through a lot right?"

"If you count this quest, returning the Parthenon, and you coming to Camp Jupiter 'a lot', then yes."

He smiled. "I've managed to love you."

**Good, bad, awesome, terrible? Reviews are very much appreciated.**

**QUESTION TIME!**

**I was reading a book called "Leven Thumps and the Whispered Secret" and that's what the question's about. **

**What is your gift?**

**See through soil**

**Run like the wind**

**Freeze things**

**Breathe fire**

**Levitate objects**

**Burrow**

**See through stone**

**Shrink**

**Throw lightning**

**Fade in and out**

**Push and bind dreams**

**Fly**

**If your a palehi, you don't take sides. You can only pick one, so put palehi for your none.**

**Me: See through soil. That's an awesome gift.**

**THAT WAS A TERRIBLE ENDING, HUH? I'm sorry if you didn't like it.**

**OVERALL RATINGS PLEASE!**

**I know I didn't give you what you wanted, but there. It's done now.**

**I wrote the first freakin' chapter of Perspective and I didn't save it. I am so stupid. **


End file.
